Carol Akatsuki
Carol Akatsuki is a girl who is very serious but however she can also be funny, fun to hang out with, nice but has a dark personality when annoyed, angry, or when planning something that will make her target inflict so much pain if anyone tries to do something suspicious. It's stated in the Zeti Precure fanbook that she wants to escape from all the conflict she had in the past. It also states that she was held hostage by the Deadly Six and trained her as a ruthless killing machine. History When Carol was only 6 years old, she became very ill. But one night, she woke up in the middle of the night coughing up blood. It was until she saw a mech dragon. She really liked the dragon causing it to hand her a Dragon's Fang. Her parents were unsure about what to do with their sick child, so they had one option left and that was to leave her in the Lost Hex. They left her with The Deadly Six for them to watch over her. They even told her not to leave the Lost Hex until she got better. She then fell into isolationism. As she saw the visions of her parents leaving her, she cried. During the events of the Worlds Unite battles, she had to stay behind with Lorraine and watch Satomi Kunikuda risk her life fighting for the heroes. Fast forward to the present day, she has changed a bit since she was free. She's been happier and she's more active than ever. However, it has only been some stuff that has changed for her like her otaku fandom and her thing for dragons. Personality We know she can be serious but she also has a big heart for others. She's also an otaku and can be pretty moody and funny. However, she can act very sinister and be selfish, arrogant, or even aggressive. But she can also play mind games with her foes. But also she can inflict so much pain on her foes evening when someone is crying. However, when someone does something wrong with anything of hers such as throwing a volleyball at her or ruins her lunch she gets dark and tries to threaten them. In other words, she shares the same personality with Peridot from Steven Universe and the romantic interest of Miki Sayaka from Madoka Magica. She also acts cool around women and will sometimes act as a lady's man or even joke about something. She even has a tendency to throw some English in her dialogue. Description In Zeti Precure, she has long hair but is about neck length. She wears a red jacket with hoodie, the hoodie has 2 small black horns one on each side. She wears a black tank underneath the jacket. Cure Dragon Like the other cures, she transforms a Zeti Pact in Zeti Precure. Her cure form looks pretty similar to Zavok a little bit. Her hair becomes turquoise and forms into a ponytail. Some say that she's the strongest Pretty Cure ever and that her power is that of gods. When she's Cure Dragon, she gains gauntlets which is why she's the strongest cure in the universe. She can even stop cars or trucks with the tip of her finger. As Deadly Dragon, her ponytail separates and becomes two ponytails. She gains a longer cape with the Zavok emblem on the front of the cape. Her gauntlets become larger and far stronger than before. Her chest becomes stronger as she's given armor that even the strongest punches can't hit her. Attacks * Dragon Fireball * Dragon Flamethrower Combination attacks * Dragon Filibuster - She and Cure Whip combine there powers to unleash a devastating attack Hobbies * Gaming * Blogging * Reads Manga * Watches anime * Listens to music * Watches online videos * Practices her dancing * Singing * Sleeping Relationships Zeti Precure * Zavok - Her partner and her father * Yumi Tomoe - Carol's childhood friend * Ayumi Hoshizora - Carol got startled by her the first time * Natsumi Midorikawa - Her tsundere friend * Satoko Tsukihara - her gothic friend * Riko Kimura - Carol's rival * Kanzaki Yuta - He finds her as the Black Princess * Cleo Akatsuki - Carol's adoptive mother * Wataru Akatsuki - Carol's adoptive father * Lorraine - the goddess of the Lost Hex. She gave Carol her power in the final battle against Rebel * Usami Ichika - the two did not form a very good friendship because Ichika thinks that Carol is the enemy * Satomi Kunikuda - She was Carol's role model * Misaki Shirohage - She doesn't know why Misaki hates her Songs *Then there was none *Skies the Limit *Hellbound Ultimate! *Lost Girl *Wonder World *Dragon no Message *Tamashii *ISOtone *Dragon Night Duets *Dragons Might with Zavok *Run The Night with Natsumi Midorikawa and Satoko Tsukihara *Trigger Happy Havoc with Ayumi Hoshizora and Natsumi Midorikawa *Promise with Yumi Tomoe and Infinite *Gijinden Rock with Riko Kimura As Deadly Six *Strike! Zeti Precure with Yumi Tomoe, Ayumi Hoshizora, Natsumi Midorikawa, Satoko Tsukihara, and Riko Kimura *Seinaru Hi no Inori with Yumi Tomoe, Ayumi Hoshizora, Natsumi Midorikawa, Satoko Tsukihara, and Riko Kimura *Guilty Eyes Fever with Yumi Tomoe, Ayumi Hoshizora, Natsumi Midorikawa, Satoko Tsukihara, and Riko Kimura *Mikazuki with Yumi Tomoe, Ayumi Hoshizora, Natsumi Midorikawa, Satoko Tsukihara, and Riko Kimura Form Zarol This form first appears in ZEPC07. This form is triggered when she enters the Lost Hex, it's her true form prior to the events of Zeti Precure. Cure Dragon "The deadly Leader! Cure Dragon!" ' 致命的なリーダー キュアドラゴン' (Chimei-tekina rīdā! Kyua doragon!) This is her main form and first appears in ZEPC01 Deadly Dragon Deadly Dragon (デッドリーキュアドラゴン) is her final form and appears in ZEPC12 during the 2nd phase of the battle against Rebel. Ultra Dragon Ultra Dragon (ウルトラドラゴン) is her form that is shown in Gekijoban Zeti Precure during the battle against Zaro. Cure Dragon Overdrive Cure Dragon Overdrive (キュアドラゴンオーヴァードライヴ) is her alternated form that first appears in ZEPC16 and serves as a Cure Dragon exclusive form. This makes her unbelievably powerful causing her to be the strongest magical girl in the entire genre. details about these character '''star sign: '''Scorpio '''blood type: '''B '''Fears: ' none '''height: '''1,45m '''Weight: 44 kg Favorite food: '''Soft candy, Meat, '''Favorite Colors: Cyan, Black, Red. Hates: getting sick is described as: popular (by girls at school), Lord Carol (by some boys at school) fabulous (by herself) Mistress Zarol (by Goddess Lorraine) Etymology Akatsuki (暁) - Means "Dawn" in Japanese Carol (キャロル) - In Germany and France, her name means "free man". In which Carol will always start her sentence with ore (オレ) when referring to herself. In Japanese culture, "ore" is a masculine pronoun that is traditionally a sign of arrogance. However, in English, her name means "Melody" or "Song". This comes from the fact that she has a really good singing voice Quotes "How do you hitbox?!" - ZEPC14 "I'm the school president from Yuhara Middle School do not forget that!" - ZEPC13 "Let our name and deeds live on for eternity!" - ZEPC12 "Let me sleep okay, I hardly got any sleep last night!" - ZEPCAF01 "Students, starting today I Carol Akatsuki will be joining your class!" - ZEPCAF01 "And be your school president!" - ZEPC13 "Say What?!" - when she's surprised "Oh really, Let's see what ya got?!" - before she challenges an opponent in a video game "What?" - when someone comes in with a disturbed look on their face "Don't play dumb!" - ZEPC12 "My name is Zarol, and I am a Zeti" - ZEPC10 "Don't even think that we're Precure, We're Zeti!" - When she helps Cure Whip "Your Zeti instincts will never be the same without you!" -Farewell to Sina "You have a long ways to go!" - ZEPC16 "Yummy!" - ZEPCS1 Trivia * Her favorite music genre is video game, anime score, and anison * She'll eat pretty much anything but celery which is something similar to her creator * But her favorite foods are meat and candy (Soft candy) ** However, in her self-introduction, she states that her favorite food is Celtic Winterprison * She shares the same last name with Kirika Akatsuki from Symphogear G * She is the first lead cure to be from another world other than the human world * The gauntlets she has to look very similar to Hibiki Tachibana from Symphogear * Her favorite holidays are Halloween and Christmas * Her favorite shows are Hachiman and Kokubo Kamen * Some rumors that have been spread regarding her are that she takes young children into the Lost Hex and they never come back. However, those rumors are proven to be fake Gallery Chibi Carol.png|Chibi Carol Cure_Sonic_and_Cure_dragon.png|Cure Dragon and Cure Sonic Cure_Dragon2.png|Cure Dragon Carol_and_akira.png|Carol and Akira Dragon1.png|Cure Dragon by Ajihi Cure_Dragon_Screentone.png|Cure Dragon in prototype manga Ioio.jpg|Carol Birthday 2016 Ddf.png|Carol Xmas 2016 002.jpg|Carol and Yumi in the OP Zarol.png|Zarol (Prototype) Zarol_(final).png|Zarol (final) Zeti Precure 4koma 001.jpg|Zeti Precure 4koma Vol.1 20171026115607494_0001.jpg|Carol Birthday 2017 Category:ZetiZaverick's characters Category:Zeti Precure Category:Lead Cures Category:Red Cures